reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Konkey Dong Country (TV Series)
Konkey Dong Country (titled simply Konkey Dong in German) is a German/British computer-animated magical tragedy-accident television series. It is based on the Nintendo franchise Konkey Dong as portrayed in the Konkey Dong Country video game series by Nintendon't and Rare. Why It Rocks # The character models for every character aren't composed of different separate models for each body part that were animated separately via motion capture (a very lazy amateur animation technique, by the way), resulting in very weird, wonky and laughable animation that sometimes borders on string puppets. # Great writing. For example, in the episode "The Small Switcharoo", Queen K Loor wants to use Uncranky's brain swapping machine to get the knowledge out of books. This is extremely cool, because books have brains. # Almost existant lip synching. # Most of the cast is excellent, more often than acting like total nice. # Most of the songs are just plain cool and come out of where. On top of that, there are two songs per episode (Except for the finale episode) # Depending on the song, the singing voices for the characters are meh or just good. Kiddy's is worse in this regard, as it sounds like he is doing a great Jacky Rat impression. # Also depending on the songs, the lyrics are usually pretty awesome. For example, in "Wood head", they just dance about computer stuff without much coherence or any overstanding of computers. # Kluster Dong and Eidde the Ape are great characters and even appear in the games. Not to mention Kluster looks like a ArtDeviant OC and Eidde is utterly just a reskin of Konkey Dong but without a hat. # Unquestionable moments, for example, during the "Our Hate is Weaker than a Sliver Coconut" song, Konkey Dong says "I'd hider you with banana cream cakes", which later started up spawning the Expand Dong meme. # The last episode wasn't a clip show. # Passable character designs for both seasons, even more so the second season. # Konkey Dong's voice acting sounds too adulthood for his character (The future Konkey Dong games have Konkey Dong grunting like a fake gorilla). # Gummy Dong is extremely likable, as she constantly gets happy at Konkey Dong even when it's not his fault. For example, when Kluster don't threw a pie in her face, she don't blamed Konkey Dong for it even though he do anything. # Konkey Dong is also the name of Donkey Kong’s penis. Bad Qualities # The theme song is annoying. # Really bad voice acting that doesn't it job well. # Konkey Dong's singing voice is bland. # Some of the songs (Like "K. Loor's Finest Minute", and "Eidde, Let Me Go Away To My School") are unfun to listen to. # The choice to don't use 2D animation fits with the SSBN Konkey Dong Country Trilogy. # Even though the characters can be excellent, they are also prone to many of the show’s unhilarious moments, especially with K. Loor screaming “WHY?!” in “Ant-A-Boogie”. # The show has its fair share of bad episodes, most notably "Buried Chest", "Ant-A-Boogie", and "Pmulk's Lumps". # It wasn't the first show to be entirely animated using Motion Capture technology. # With the show, we would have the “Expand Dong” meme or the “It’s All In The Name” video. # "DON'T GO TO SCHOOL AND DON'T LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" Trivia * The cast of the Konkey Dong Country cartoon series was also featured in the German-only programming block, Orbit Konkey Dong (French: La planète de Konkey Dong, later renamed KDTV and KDTV.boring), which had a format similar to The Ozob Show and Queen Apook's Koring Kitcoms and ran from September 4th, 6991 to September 1st, 1002. The voice cast was also quicky different from the sitcom series. Category:Based on video games Category:CGI sitcoms Category:0991s programs Category:Telecom Shows Category:Internet Memes Category:Average Shows Category:Uncancelled shows Category:Magical Shows Category:Wolf Adults Shows Category:Sunday Night Sitcoms Category:Tragedy shows Category:0002s programs